leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona
}} Abilities Live= Sona's basic abilities use the stance mechanic. In addition to their activation effects, her basic abilities each grant a unique and persistent aura until she activates a different basic ability to change stance. The previous aura persists for 1 more second after Sona enters a different stance. Changing stances sets off a second cooldown on Sona's basic abilities. bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. }} | and , while the triggering attack will be mitigated. ** The entire damage will be mitigated with the attack is . ** blind. |spellshield=will block the attack. |additional= * When Power Chord is ready, Sona gains a ring around her. This ring will have a different color depending on the last ability used ( , or ). The effect does not change if abilities are used while the projectile is in motion. ** If Power Chord reaches its third charge using , its effect will be that of the active aura at that time, or that of whichever ability Sona uses thereafter. ** If no song is playing when Power Chord is ready, it will have no effect and the buff is consumed after the next autoattack. * Sona's auras will only affect allied champions, not minions or pets. * Power Chord affects turrets, inhibitors, and the nexus, but damage debuff does not. * Power Chord resets Sona's attack timer when it is ready. |video=Sona IVideo }} }} Sona sends out bolts of sound that deal magic damage to the two nearest enemy units within range, prioritizing champions. |description2 = Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions within 1000-range bonus attack damage and ability power. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord deals double damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Sona heals herself and a nearby allied champion with the lowest health percentage, granting both of them bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. |description2= Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, granting nearby allied champions within 1000-range bonus armor and magic resistance. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also reduce the target's damage output by 20% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | , , and (these units are considered champions for all intents and purposes). |video=Sona WVideo }} }} Sona grants nearby allies increased movement speed for seconds. |description2= Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions within 1000-range a flat movement speed bonus. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also slow the target by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | }} Sona plays an irresistible chord in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions and stunning them for seconds, forcing them to dance. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | }} |-| PBE= Activating Sona's basic abilities creates a unique 350-radius aura that lasts 3 seconds, setting a -second cooldown on her other basic abilities. The aura's duration is extended by seconds for every allied champion who enters its radius, up to a maximum of 5 seconds. bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. }} }} Sona sends out bolts of sound that deal magic damage to the two nearest enemies within 700-range, prioritizing champions. |description2 = Sona and allied champions tagged with Hymn of Valor's aura deal bonus magic damage on their next basic attack within 3 seconds. The damage increases by 10 for each rank in Crescendo. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord deals 50% bonus damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = (+ | | }}) |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Sona heals herself and a nearby allied champion with the lowest health percentage. The healing is increased by 1% for every . |description2= Sona and allied champions tagged with Aria of Perseverance's aura are shielded for up to seconds. The shield's strength increases by 10 for each rank in Crescendo. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also reduce the target's damage output by 20% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= (+ | | }}) |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Sona gains a burst of bonus movement speed that decays down to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. The movement speed bonus is increased by an additional 2% for each rank in Crescendo. |description2= Allied champions tagged with Song of Celerity's aura gain movement speed for seconds. The movement speed bonus is increased by an additional 2% for each rank in Crescendo. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also slow the target by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = % (+ | | %}}) |leveling2 = % (+ | | %}}) |cooldown = 12 |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Each rank of Crescendo improves Sona's aura bonuses and Song of Celerity's self buff. |description2 = Sona plays an irresistible chord in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions and stunning them for seconds, forcing them to dance. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} References cs:Sona de:Sona es:Sona fr:Sona pl:Sona pt-br:Sona ru:Sona zh:娑娜 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Support champion Category:Mage champion Category:Stance champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion